HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL Final Fantasy Style
by BlackMage16
Summary: This is a songfic starring the characters from Final Fantasy VII, VIII and X and the songs from High School Musical. Oh and Sephiroth is the principal of the high school, so please R&R. Enjoy! Temporary hiatus.


**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL**_**-Final Fantasy Style**_

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not on Final Fantasy or any of the characters in it, and I do not own High School Musical and any of the songs from it.

**This is a song-fic starring the characters from Final Fantasy VII, VIII and X and the songs from High School Musical. Oh and Sephiroth is the principal of the high school, so please R&R. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 1: Start Of Something New**

Besaid Island- New Year's Eve

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

"Come on, Tidus, we've been over this enough times already."

"I know. Feint right and then go left. Got it! One more time."

It was getting late, stars were starting to come out in the sky and the moon was bathing the beach with a ghostly glow. Tidus and Wakka were both on the beach practicing blitzball skills.

"You ready, Wakka.!"

Tidus launched himself into the air and set a Sphere Shot at Wakka, who missed it by an inch.

"Haha- you're getting old, Wakka." Tidus laughed, missing the blitzball that was aiming straight for his head.

"Ow-what the hell!!"

"Haha. Look who's gettin' cocky."

"What the…, you cheated." Tidus got up and threw the ball back at Wakka.

"Tidus! Wakka!" A voice punctured the atmosphere. Lulu was standing on the edge of the beach, beckoning to the two men.

"Hey, Lulu. How ya doin'?" Wakka walked up to his wife with his arms stretched. Lulu took a step back and shot him a piercing stare.

"Oh, let's see. We're on _vacation_, remember."

"Yeah, but-"

Tidus laughed. It was great to be away from home and most importantly his dad. When Lulu and Wakka had offered to take Tidus with them to Besaid for the New Year, he had said yes faster then you could say _blitzball._

"Tidus." Lulu's voice penetrated his vision. Oh No! He was in trouble.

"Yeah!" Tidus said nervously. Lulu was generally a caring person but that didn't stop her from being really scary when she wanted to be.

"The party? You promised!" Her tone was accusing.

"Oh right, see ya guys."

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

Tifa was perched on the edge of her bed, utterly absorbed in the latest book that she was reading. Lately reading had become a bit of an obsession for her as she'd be cramming every spare minute she had reading whatever she got her hands on. Today was no different and the book she had was The Sephiroth Chronicles. Recently everyone was talking about it and not one to get left behind. She had, promptly bought her own copy. _Piece of…_

"Tifa! Tifa! What are you doing?" Her mother was yelling from downstairs.

"Coming, mum!" Tifa jumped down the stairs and ran into the hall where her mum was getting ready for another bout of shouting. She knew what this was about and was dreading it.

"Yes, mum."

"Where were you? You're meant to be at the party."

"Come on, mum. I really don't want to go."

"But you might meet a boy. Isn't that worth it."

"MUM!!" Tifa went red at that. Her mum was always trying to find new ways to set her up with guys. But no matter how many times Tifa told her that she was not interested, her mum kept trying.

"But you're so pretty, dear. I'm surprised you haven't already-"

"Fine, I'll go, just stop harassing me about that." Tifa stormed off to her room to get a change of clothing before her mum said anything really embarrassing. Behind her back, her mum silently celebrated her victory. Usually it took at least twenty minutes of them shouting at one another before Tifa would yield.

"Today is a good day."

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

"Hey, Tidus! What up,man?"

"Back at'cha, man!"

There was a pleasant feel in the room. Young people were talking laughing, dancing, playing pool etc. There was even a karaoke going on. _What a lame party!_ A lot of people went up to Tidus to chat or just to say hey. After a while, Tidus went off to hide in a corner. The room was too stuffy and he wanted to get out but he'd promised Lulu. _Just a few more minutes and I'm outta here._

On the other side of the room, Tifa was sat in an armchair, quietly reading her book. She thought slyly to herself-_Mum, told me to go to the party but she didn't tell me what to do there. Heh!_ The karaoke was getting on her nerves. She hated crowds and this room was so crowded it was overcrowded. She glanced to the other side of the room and noticed the guy hovering by the doors. She observed the way his blond hair fell into his eyes when he was talking to people. _He's cute._ As she watched him, the karaoke ended and the DJ came up onto the platform.

"Thank you, Donna and Mike. We all enjoyed that, right." There was a cheer from throughout the room. The DJ laughed.

"Alright, so now it's time for our next karaoke duo. Lights." At that two spotlights went around the room and fell onto Tidus and Tifa.

"And there they are!" There was another cheer. People began to push Tidus and Tifa forward.

"No way. I'm not singing." Tifa objected, trying to push the hands away.

Tidus looked reluctant but as a chant started, he moved toward the stand. Tifa looked at him in shock, it was the same guy that she was admiring just a few minutes ago. _Damn!! That's the last time I ever do that!_

"You two ready?" The DJ asked, handing microphones to each of them.

"Wait-" Tifa cried.

"For real-" Tidus called.

"Someday you'll thank me for this." The DJ said. "Or not."

_I'm gonna KILL YOU!!_ They both thought. And then the music started.

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something new_

"That wasn't so bad was it, now." The song had just ended and the DJ was approaching the platform.

"It's over?!" Tidus sounded a little squeaky. There was a cheer from throughout the room. Tifa thought quietly to herself-_Alright time for my quick escape._

"Not so fast. I think everyone thoroughly enjoyed that." The DJ said with an evil glint in his eyes. _Uh oh!_ "Does anyone want an encore?" _Damn._

There was a roar from the room. In answer, Tifa tried to run away but was barricaded by a mob of people demanding an encore.

"Come on, Your people want you. And you have to admit you were pretty good!" The DJ continued. Tifa turned around slowly, looking for a means of escape and realising that Tidus had run away started to panic._ What the heck?_ She yelled silently.

After a moment, she turned back to the platform, put on her gloves and with a look of steely determination slowly approached it. **(cue FFVII battle music)**

_Now who'd of ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight_

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_With you by my side _

Tidus snuck back into the room looking refreshed and a whole lot better. It took him a moment to realise that the whole place was in chaos.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! SHE KILLED HIM!!!" A girl close to him kept running around in circles screaming.

"Who killed who?" Tidus asked. The girl looked at him like he was crazy and ran out the room. _What?!_

Tidus tried to make his way through the crowd wondering what the heck had happened. He turned to the boy next to him.

"Did someone die?"

"Haha. Did Courtney tell you that?" Tidus looked confused.

"No one's dead, they were just beat up a little. Besides he got what was coming." And with that the boy walked off leaving Tidus more than a little bit confused.

"What?!"

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know this for real_

Tifa looked deranged. Her clothes and more specifically her gloves were drenched in blood. She fought back an urge to throw back her head and laugh. On the floor in front of her lay the corpse (**just kidding**)..

…lay the mangled remains (**okay, okay**)…

On the floor in front of her lay the DJ, blood was pouring from his nose and he was whimpering like a little girl.

"I don't want to repeat myself." Tifa said in a deadly voice.

"Okay, okay." He whined. "No encore."

Tifa's expression changed dramatically. (**cue victory music.)**

"Thanks." She said, walking off with a slight spring in her step. _Mum's gonna kill me._ She thought but she still went on smiling. Everyone looked at her in shock. Suddenly the blonde that she had sung with was in front of her.

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

"Hi, I'm Tidus." Tidus put out his hand. Tifa looked at it for a second.

"Tifa." She shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"So you're the one who beat up the DJ"

"Yeah."

"Fair enough."

The two of them stood there awkwardly for a few minutes in silence. Tifa took the time to take off her gloves, which were bloodstained from her bout with the DJ.

"You know that's not in the movie." Tidus suddenly said.

"What?" Tifa was confused. What movie was he talking about?

"You and the DJ. Not supposed to happen." Tidus referred to the earlier incident.

"Why?"

"Well….never mind."

"Oh, my character is supposed to be a goody-two shoes. Right!!" Tifa was getting annoyed.

"Er.."

"Gabriella Montez couldn't you be more assertive."

_I never knew that it could happen _

_Till it happened to me_

_I didn't know it before_

_But now it's easy to see_

"You're right, this is a final fantasy fic. I mean we're not even supposed to meet." Tidus laughed, they were going waaaaaaaaaaay off track. Soon the narrator was going to get involved. _Uh Oh!_

"What… You're soooooooo much nicer than that moron Cloud. God, I hope he's not in this."

"This should be interesting." They both started laughing than…..

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???!!" The dreaded narrator. "I TOLERATED YOU BEATING UP THAT DJ, _HE WAS ANNOYING_, BUT I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS. STICK TO THE SCRIPT!!! OR I'LL EAT YOU!!! _DAMNIT!!"_

"Okay, Okay. Please don't eat us." Tidus and Tifa tearfully clung to each other, trying hard to avoid the wrath of the narrator……

_It's the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in you eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

"So the singing?" Tidus asked. "You sounded like a pro."

"No that was the first time. What about you?" Tifa was in full-on nice girl mode.

"My shower head is very impressive." Tifa laughed at that.

"Let's exchange numbers." Tifa suddenly said. The two of them took each others phones and saved their respective numbers into them.

"Now we can stay in touch." They both smiled at each other for a moment. And then the countdown began.

_That it's the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!"

Fireworks came bursting into life in the night sky to welcome the new year and say goodbye to the old.

"Wow, they're pretty good this year!" Tidus murmured.

"Well, I'd better find my mum and wish her a happy new year." Tifa yelled over the noise.

"Yeah, I should probably find Lulu and Wakka." Tidus yelled back.

"It was nice meeting you." Tifa said, as she retreated into the crowd.

"I'll call you." Tidus turned and found that she had disappeared. He looked at Tifa's picture on his phone and slowly smiled.

"Wow!"

_The start of something new._

**I finished the first chapter. Hurray!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So what do you think? Weird, huh? Oh, just to clear anything up, the DJ didn't die, he just went into a coma for a very, very long time….MUWA HAHA!! **

**Just kidding, he was discharged from the hospital the very next day. (See Tifa has some self control). Oh, and sorry about that bit in the middle when Tifa and Tidus referred to the film. I just didn't know what to write and instead rambled a little……..**

**I'm doing that now. Oh, man!!!!!!!! I'm so random!**

**Well, please review. I know that this first chapter ain't all that but I promise the next chapter will be better (I hope) and Sephiroth WILL be in it. And so again please review…..LOL **


End file.
